horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
The Survivor
8,750 +1 Weave or Coil (Reward Box) +3 Bluegleam |region=Keener's Rock |type = Side Quest |enemies: = Glinthawk Lancehorn Longleg Scorcher Daemonic Scrapper |next = Ikrie's Challenge}} The Survivor is a side quest in Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds. Synopsis At Keener's Rock, Aloy encounters the White Teeth, one of the most prestigious weraks in Ban-Ur, who are performing their initiation test: survive four days and four nights on the glaciers in the Knifetrail, sustained only by the land. The Chieftain mentions to Aloy that two of the prospective members have yet to return from the ordeal. To Aloy's disgust, the werak dismisses the idea of going back to search for the two, prompting her to go after them herself. Venturing into the glacier, Aloy finds one of the hunters, Ikrie. After the two fight off a group of machines, Ikrie explains that she is staying behind for the other hunter, Mailen, who broke her leg descending the ice. Having been friends since childhood, Ikrie refuses to abandon Mailen. However, Mailen refuses to accept any aid, insisting on completing the ordeal on her own. Ikrie takes Aloy to Mailen, who is now unconscious and surrounded by machines. Once the two fighters kill the machines, as well as the Scorcher that follows, they turn their attention to Mailen. Mailen wakes as Aloy begins splinting her leg, angry at Ikrie for trying to help. Reluctantly allowing Aloy to finish the splint, Mailen begins walking back to the gate alone. Ikrie begs for Mailen's forgiveness; Mailen replies that she should ask the werak instead, to which Ikrie retorts that she didn't care about the werak. Realizing that Ikrie stayed to protect her dream, a favor she would not return, Mailen can only limp away silently. Heartbroken, Ikrie decides to go her own way, unwilling to join the werak who would leave their own to die. She asks to Aloy to tell the White Teeth she fell on the glacier, which Aloy agrees to do. Returning to Keener's Rock Mailen makes it back to Keener's Rock before Aloy. Knowing Aloy was involved, the Chieftain asks her to convince him the worth of her word, leading to a flashpoint. Regardless of the choice, Aloy will convince the White Teeth to accept Mailen into their werak. Honoring Ikrie's wish, Aloy tells the Chieftain when asked that Ikrie died on the glacier, to which Mailen says that "her name will always be in her song". Objectives # Find the Missing Hunters # Kill the Machines # Talk to the Hunter # Kill the Machines # Return to Ikrie # Find Mailen # Kill the Machines # Talk to Mailen # Talk to the White Teeth Chieftain Walkthrough Trivia *The quest can alternatively be started without speaking to the White Teeth Chieftain if Aloy runs into Ikrie near Keener's Rock. *If the mission is started after completing For the Werak, the White Teeth Chieftain, Shaman, and Ikrie will comment about Aloy's status as an outlander Chieftain. *Aloy has the option to speak with Mailen while the White Teeth remain at Keener's Rock. Mailen's dialogue will be affected by Aloy's choice in the flashpoint. Category:Frozen Wilds Side Quests